


This is War

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Saving Private Ryan (1998)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Lots and Lots of Death, Normandy beach storming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem based on the opening scene of Saving Private Ryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War

Rivers of blood.  
Mounds of flesh.  
Bleeding and broken men,  
shattered earth.  
Gunfire and explosions ring,  
shattering quiet beaches.  
This is war-  
dirt, chaos, death.  
Not regiments, men.  
Not toys, weapons.  
Where there is no honour,  
no glory in the fight.  
Sweat and grime mix,  
to pain the faces of men  
just trying to survive.  
Where fire is both a friend,  
and an enemy.  
Where blood and water are equal.

This is _war_.

**Author's Note:**

> I get inspiration at the strangest of moments, and this was born two years ago in my Films and History class


End file.
